Numerous methods are known for providing tea and other types of steeped beverages. These methods range from the use of traditional teabags to the use of tea extracts and concentrates. The traditional teabag can provide a high quality cup of tea but the teabag generally is not well suited for providing larger volumes of tea, at least not within a small amount of time. Tea extracts and concentrates may quickly provide larger volumes of tea and also may have an extended shelf life. The quality of the tea produced from such extracts and concentrates, however, often is not as high as the quality of the tea made from traditional teabags.
Further issues may be involved in the brewing of tea intended to be served as iced tea. After brewing, the tea generally must be cooled to at least room temperature before adding ice or the ice may melt and dilute the tea. Further, sweeteners and flavoring often are added to the tea. These additives, however, generally must be measured and mixed in by hand. The preparation of iced tea thus may be a somewhat labor and time intensive process.
There is a desire, therefore, for improved systems and methods of brewing high quality iced tea in larger volumes but in smaller amounts of time than may be possible with the use of traditional teabags. The systems and methods described herein preferably should produce a high quality and a high volume of iced tea in an efficient and cost effective manner.